Wojna krain
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Cyclonis rośnie w siłę, jednak ujawnia się nowa potęga, która może pomóc Storm Hawks pokonać odwiecznego wroga. Przygoda, wojna, humor, przyjaźń i miłość skumulowane w jednej historii. Notowanie T dla bezpieczeństwa (może przydać się później).
1. Prolog

Ta historia będzie w czymś w rodzaju trzeciego sezonu. Oczywiście nie przywłaszczam sobie tej kreskówki, a jedynie moich własnych bohaterów, miejsca i wydarzenia.

* * *

_Narrator_

_Nadszedł czas._

Tylko tyle w tym momencie myśleli członkowie zakonu Gwiazdy Północy.

Nadszedł czas na ujawnienie ostatniej osoby naznaczonej gwiazdą.

* * *

Syriusz nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Jako przywódca powinien wygłosić poważną mowę, mającą rozpocząć poszukiwania wybranej osoby. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać.

Przeszukanie całej Atmosii może zająć wieczność, a oni nie mieli tyle czasu. Aby Storm Hawks wykonało swoją misję, zakon musiał odnaleźć wybrańca/wybraną oraz wyszkolić jego/ją na potężnego wojownika, co również nie mogło trwać za długo: najwyżej miesiąc. Do tego z każdym dniem Cyclonis stawała się coraz potężniejsza, tak więc musieli się jeszcze bardziej sprężać.

W końcu mężczyzna wypowiedział dwa zdania:

-Nareszcie, po wielu wiekach, Gwiazda zaświeciła na niebie, zwiastując wielkie wydarzenia oraz objawiając nową nadzieję na pokonanie Cyclonii. Poszukiwania zaczynamy w Terrze Mesa, gdyż tam po raz pierwszy ukazała się na nieboskłonie. Ruszamy!

Poczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali. Po chwili powiedział, jakby do siebie:

-Nareszcie wróciłaś na niebo, ukochana.

* * *

Gwiazdka siedziała na szczycie jednej z gór, z której widać było całą Terrę Mesa.

Lubiła to miejsce. Przypominało jej o wszystkich miłych chwilach spędzonych z przyjaciółmi, zarówno z Myśliwców jak i ze Storm Hawks.

Właśnie. Storm Hawks.

Ile czasu minęło, odkąd przeszli przez portal za Cyclonis? Rok? A może dwa?

Już dawno straciła rachubę. Nie wiedziała gdzie są, co robią i czy może już pokonali Cyclonis. Nie... Gdyby wiedźma została pokonana, już dawno wszyscy by o tym wiedzieli. Jak na razie pozostawało jej jedynie czekać na ich powrót.

W trakcie swoich rozmyślań zdjęła ochronne rękawiczki. Przyglądając się swoim dłoniom zauważyła, że coś się zmieniło.

Znak w kształcie gwiazdy na prawej dłoni, poprzednio ledwie widoczny, teraz zaczął lśnić srebrem. Dziewczyna pospiesznie zaczęła wciągać rękawice na ręce. Ktoś jednak jej przerwał.

Chwilę później straciła przytomność.

* * *

_Gwiazdka_

Obudziłam się w nieznanym mi miejscu. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowałam, było przyciemnione, lecz całkiem przytulne.

W głowie wciąż mi huczało, jednak nie przejmując się tym podniosłam się i zaczęłam iść w stronę oświetlonego stołu. Chyba mnie usłyszeli, ponieważ w miarę, jak się zbliżałam wszyscy odwrócili się w moją stronę. Zauważyłam, że wszyscy mieli na sobie osobliwe płaszcze, które zlewały się z tłem. Milczeliśmy przez jakiś czas, po czym mężczyzna wyglądający na przywódcę przemówił.

-Witaj. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, czemu tu jesteś. I przy okazji: przepraszam za nietypową metodę ściągnięcia cię tutaj, jednak mogłaś się nigdy nie zgodzić.

Zdziwił mnie łagodny ton jego głosu. Właśnie miałam zadać pytanie gdy ten odpowiedział za mnie.

-Nie, nie jesteśmy sługami Cyclonis - w przeciwnym wypadku już byś była martwa. Ta wiedźma może już coś podejrzewać; miejmy nadzieję, że nie.

-Czy to ma związek z tym?- postawiłam wszystko na jedną kartę i pokazałam znak na mojej dłoni. Skoro widniał na tarczy...

Wszyscy zamilkli na moment, patrząc porozumiewawczo na siebie. Już wiedziałam, że coś się święci.

-Kim jesteście? Po co tutaj jestem? I co chodzi z tą gwiazdą?! wrzasnęłam.

Chwilę później przez salę przeleciała błyskawica, a ja miałam dziwne wrażenie, że to ja to zrobiłam.

Jakaś kobieta powiedziała do mnie:

-Masz potencjał! Co prawda musisz go opanować (w przeciwnym razie nas rozsadzisz!), ale to będzie łatwe.

-Żądam wyjaśnień.

-Dobrze, wytłumaczę ci wszystko, ale najpierw się przedstawię: jestem Isla Irini, główna magini zakonu Gwiazdy Północy, a to nasz przywódca, Syriusz Faeren.

Następnie wyprowadziła mnie z pomieszczenia. Szłyśmy zaskakująco długimi korytarzami, zanim doszłyśmy do celu: ogromnego kompleksu bojowego, wyposażonego we wszystkie możliwe rodzaje broni, gigantyczną bibliotekę oraz salę pancerną do ćwiczenia... zaklęć? Hmmm, coś dla Faji.

Isla zatrzymała się, po czym zaczęła się mnie pytać o różne rzeczy.

-Jesteś przyjaciółką Storm Hawks?

-No, tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

-Postaram ci się to wyjaśnić najszybciej, jak się da, bo opowieść jest całkiem długa.

* * *

-Zakon Gwiazdy Północy od zawsze chronił Atmosię: niezależnie od tego, czy było to przed rozpadem krain, czy też po. To od nas wywodzą się Podniebni Rycerze.

-Coś o tym czytałam... w jakiejś bardzo starej książce, czy coś takiego; James mi pokazał w czasie jednego z wypadów do biblioteki- wspomniałam.

-A James to...?

Westchnęłam.

-Członek mojego starego szwadronu- nie miałam ochoty mówić nic więcej.

-Rozumiem. Wracając do naszej historii, zakon miał również wyszukiwać osoby z gwiazdą. Najbardziej znaną osobą z tym znakiem, a zarazem autorytetem była twoja imienniczka, Gwiazdka Nightshade. Była ostatnią osobą, która miała ten znak. Potem liczyliśmy, że Piorunujący Błysk jest wybrańcem, jednak tak nie było. A szkoda. Wspaniały wojownik z niego był. A teraz okazuje się, że po tylu stuleciach jednak jest osoba, która może uratować Atmosię!

-Chwilunia!- zatrzymałam ją.- To Storm Hawks mają uratować świat: to jest ich przeznaczenie.

-Ale bez ciebie nie dadzą rady.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ ktoś musi ich przeprowadzić przez Tamtą Stronę, oraz zjednać tamtejsze krainy.

-A oni nie mogliby tego zrobić?

-Nie. Mieszkańcy uwierzą tylko osobie z tym symbolem. Tak mówią ich legendy.

Ok, już wiem coś nie coś.

Zaczęłam przechadzać się po sali. Wyjrzałam przez okno, i zobaczyłam bardzo jasną gwiazdę, która świeciła wysoko na niebie.

-Co to za gwiazda?- zapytałam.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Isla przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

-To... ona. Gwiazdka Nightshade.

Zamarłam.

-Jak to?

-Zginęła w decydującej bitwie z mrocznymi siłami, ratując od śmierci swojego przyjaciela. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co się stało, ale w chwili śmierci zmieniła się w gwiazdę. Od tamtej pory jest naszym symbolem.

W tamtej chwili przypomniała mi się moja załoga. Uratowali mnie przed Reptonem, a sami zginęli. Łzy mimowolnie zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach.

-Wzruszyła cię ta historia, czy coś innego?- dobiegł mnie głos Isli.

-Moja stara załoga. Pewnego dnia zaatakowali nas Raptorzy, w dodatku z posiłkami. Byliśmy silni. Jednak nie wystarczająco. Moi przyjaciele padali jeden po drugim. Gdy zostaliśmy tylko ja i James, Repton podpalił nasz statek i kazał odejść swoich żołnierzom. Chciał się z nami rozprawić osobiście. Walczyliśmy długo, ale Repton wygrywał. Wiedziałam, że to koniec, gdy nagle ktoś wsadził mnie na motor i wypchnął przez jedyne wolne miejsce. Kiedy się obejrzałam, widziałam już tylko smutne oczy Jamesa, które w chwilę później zamarły, gdy Repton podciął mu gardło.

-Przykro mi.

-To dlatego nie dołączyłam do Storm Hawks, chociaż Strzała wielokrotnie mnie do tego namawiał: żeby ich nie stracić, tak jak mojej starej załogi- zakończyłam, czując ulgę, że w końcu opowiedziałam komuś o tym ,co się we mnie kotłowało tyle czasu.

Wyglądało na to, że Isla mnie rozumiała, chociaż mnie w ogóle nie znała. Podeszła do mnie i powiedziała:

-W takim razie będziesz miała okazję odpłacić się złu za to, czego doświadczyłaś, oraz czego doświadczyli twoi przyjaciele. Tylko musisz się wiele nauczyć- zaśmiała się.

-Widać muszę. Od czego zaczynamy?

-Od walki bronią białą. Ty, jak widziałam, używasz nunchaku, jednak w tej sytuacji musisz nauczyć się władać mieczem.

-Ale umiem walczyć. I to całkiem dobrze. Nunchaku było najlepsze, ponieważ żadne miecze nie pasowały.

-Coś wymyślimy. Ale od tego zaczniemy: w końcu musisz pogłębić swoją wiedzę.

* * *

W ten oto sposób zaczęłam swoje szkolenie.

Oczywiście często wymykałam się na zewnątrz, aby odetchnąć chwilę. Chodziłam również do biblioteki, gdzie pewnego razu natknęłam się na tajemniczy rysunek. Schowałam go za pazuchę kurtki (zmieniłam trochę ubrania) i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju.

Przyjrzałam się obrazowi. Była na nim bardzo piękna kobieta z szarozielonymi oczami i ciemnymi włosami. Były prawie czarne, jednak na skrętach były ciemnofioletowe. Ubrana była w śliczną suknię z delikatnego, srebrnego materiału. Odwróciłam rysunek, z nadzieją, że będzie tam jakakolwiek informacja na temat namalowanej osoby. Nie myliłam się: był tam bardzo stary napis, który na szczęście udało mi się rozszyfrować.

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze Cię sportretowałem, Gwiazdko Nightshade, moja pani._

Zrozumiałam, że mam przed sobą jedyny wizerunek bohaterki zakonu.

Schowałam go do jednej z książek z nadzieją, że kiedyś uda mi się rozwiązać zagadkę autora obrazu.

* * *

Czeka mnie jeszcze długie szkolenie, jednak myślę, że niedługo spotkam się ze Storm Hawks. Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. I Strzałą.


	2. Rozdział I

_Gwiazdka_

Okres spędzony w siedzibie zakonu był jednym z najlepszych w moim życiu, mimo iż był bardzo krótki, i baaardzo wymagający. Całymi dniami siedziałam w sali bojowej (i nie tylko) i doskonaliłam się we wszystkich możliwych dziedzinach: walce, magii, taktyce, nawigacji, rzemiośle... no, dużo tego było. Każdy dzień wnosił nowe doświadczenia, które mogły mi się w przyszłości przydać.

* * *

Pewnego dnia, jak zwykle zresztą, poszłam do niedostępnych podziemi kompleksu. Była bardzo stara, w dodatku nikt od wieków tam nie wchodził. Lubiłam tam chodzić- głównie po to, aby coś poczytać lub zobaczyć rzeczy z poprzedniej epoki. Za każdym razem trafiałam w inne miejsce, a jednak potrafiłam wrócić tam, skąd przyszłam.

Szłam przez jakiś czas przed siebie, zapalając po drodze pochodnie. Ich światło było bardzo przyjemne i zdecydowanie ocieplało bardzo zimną atmosferę. Zapewne przez to nie zauważyłam potężnych dębowych drzwi, na które nieprzyjemnie wpadłam. Były na nich wyżłobione dziwne znaki, zapewne zaklęcia ochronne. Spróbowałam otworzyć je. Bez skutku. Po kilku próbach postanowiłam użyć magii- w tym celu zdjęłam rękawiczki i zaczęłam delikatnie promieniować mocą, którą skupiłam w swojej dłoni. Natychmiast drzwi stanęły otworem.

Weszłam powoli do środka, spodziewając się jakiejś starej biblioteki czy coś w tym stylu. Pomieszczenie przeszło jednak moje oczekiwania: było czyste i dobrze oświetlone, w starych wazonach poukładane były świeże kwiaty. Rozejrzałam się, lecz nikogo w środku nie było. Ruszyłam w stronę środka sali, gdzie stał przedziwny posąg. W jego dłoniach spoczywały dwa sejmitary. Broń wyglądała zniewalająco- precyzyjne wykonanie rękojeści i głowni, w dodatku te dwa sejmitary w swojej prostocie były przepiękne: misternie wykonane wzory na klingach przypominały gwiazdy, błyskawice, płatki śniegu... Nie potrafiłam tego określić. Nie mogłam również powstrzymać swojej ciekawości i chwyciłam sejmitary w dłonie. Były doskonale wyważone, nie zawadzały ani nie przeszkadzały w poruszaniu się, a oprócz tego idealnie leżały mi w dłoniach. Przecięłam nimi kilka razy powietrze, tak dla pewności. Świetne.

To była broń moich marzeń, a jednak nie wiedziałam, co robić dalej. Chciałam zabrać te sejmitary do walki, ale kto wie, jaka byłaby reakcja członków zakonu?

-Co ty tu robisz?!- usłyszałam zza swoich pleców zdziwiony głos Syriusza Faerena. Wyglądał na... wściekłego? Zdumionego? Zachwyconego?... Nie mogłam wyczuć.

-A, nic. Zwyczajnie tędy przechodziłam- odpowiedziałam po części szczerze.

-Jak tu trafiłaś?

-Po prostu: przeszłam ukrytym przejściem.

Nie wiem, co wtedy pomyślał, jednak po chwili zaczął mówić.

-Widzę, że pasuje ci ta broń. Jeśli jednak ją chcesz, to musisz ją wygrać.

-Mam się z tobą zmierzyć?- zapytałam, szykując się do walki.

-Bystra dziewczyna- mruknął, po czym rzucił się na mnie. Na jego nieszczęście w ostatniej chwili przesunęłam się na bok i przywódca zakonu wpadł na marmurową kolumnę. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął.

* * *

Walka trwała bardzo długo. Każde z nas walczyło o coś; ja o broń i uznanie, a Syriusz o szacunek i... sama nie wiem.

Trzeba było przyznać, że Syriusz był świetnym i doświadczonym wojownikiem, który wykorzystywał wszystkie swoje zdolności by pokonać przeciwnika, albo przynajmniej przepędzić lub dać sobie, w razie czego, czas na ucieczkę. Wykonując dolne podwójne pchnięcie zmusił mnie do wykonania znienawidzonego dolnego krzyża, po którym zwykle przegrywałam, ponieważ nie dawałam rady obronić się przed następnym ciosem. Niezadowolona jak zwykle w takiej chwili zareagowałam instynktownie, wyrzucając stopę między rękojeściami broni i wymierzając kopniaka w twarz przeciwnikowi, który, oszołomiony, wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

-Poddajesz się?

-Jak ty to...

-Pytam: poddajesz się czy nie? Mogę walczyć jeszcze raz- odpowiedziałam, podnosząc jego broń z posadzki.

Syriusz westchnął głęboko, zapewne próbując pogodzić się z porażką.

-Dobra, poddaję się. Ale nie myśl, że jak mnie pokonałaś, to jesteś nie wiadomo kim- powiedział, niezadowolony. Po chwili dodał:- Aha, i dotrzymuję słowa. Sejmitary są twoje.

* * *

_Narrator_

Następnego dnia Gwiazdka stała przed siedzibą zakonu. Wiedziała, że musi wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Storm Hawks, jednak było jej żal opuszczać tak przyjemne i bezpieczne miejsce. _Trudno,_ pomyślała. _Ktoś przecież musi ratować świat._

Powoli podszedł do niej Syriusz, a za nim coś w rodzaju eskorty.

-Gwiazdko, przyjmij proszę od nas ten płaszcz: świetnie maskuje, trudno go zniszczyć, a w dodatku dopasowuje się do temperatury na zewnątrz. Nigdy nie będzie ci w nim zimno- powiedział, po czym jedna z towarzyszących mu osób podała jej złożony płaszcz. Dziewczyna natychmiast go założyła.

-Dziękuję, jest świetny.

-A to już ode mnie- uśmiechnęła się Isla, wyjmując zza pazuchy gruby przedmiot.- Pomyślałam, że będziesz chciała się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć, więc tutaj masz wszystkie informacje na wszystkie tematy, spisane przez pannę Nightshade.

-Nie wiem, co powiedzieć...- szepnęła dziewczyna, rumieniąc się.

-Najlepiej nic. I jeszcze jedno: za pomocą tego czegoś będziesz mogła nas wezwać, na przykład kiedy znajdziesz już naszych bohaterów- magini podała jej niewielkie pudełeczko, po czym puściła do niej oko.

-No, to powodzenia!

Gwiazdka wskoczyła na swój wehikuł i ruszyła przed siebie.

* * *

Leciała dłuższy czas w nieokreślonym kierunku. Wkrótce jednak skierowała się na północny wschód- kierunek, w którym ostatnio poleciał Kondor. Kiedy leciała, zaczęła zastanawiać się, co robią jej przyjaciele: Faja, Piątak, Szmelc oraz Bocian. I Strzała. Na samo wspomnienie o nim zrobiło się jej cieplej na sercu. Strzała był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła ją pocieszyć i rozbawić, nie wspominając już o oczarowaniu głosem i manierami. W tamtej chwili jednak zasmuciła się- chłopak być może zapomniał o jego propozycji dołączenia do Storm Hawks, lub, co gorsza, o łączącej ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła jednak tę myśl. _Będzie, co będzie. I nic już tego nie zmieni._

* * *

Po przekroczeniu granicy Tamtej Strony od razu pojawił się problem.

Smoki.

Nie wiedziała, że może jakiegoś spotkać, dlatego jej przerażenie było tym większe, że trafiła na całe stado czerwonych smoków. Nigdy nie sądziła, że latające bestie mogą być tak wielkie, oraz że zasięg ich ognia przekracza dwieście metrów. Zaczęła lecieć dużo wolniej i niżej w obawie przed wykryciem. Z większości opowieści wynikało, że smoki nie lubiły innych latających obiektów na niebie, tak więc Gwiazdka musiała bardzo uważać, aby nie stać się dla nich posiłkiem.

Na jej nieszczęście silnik wehikułu wydał kilka głośnych warkotów, które w mgnieniu oka przyciągnęły uwagę potężnych jaszczurów.

-No nie...

Zaczęła uciekać przed słupami ognia, przy czym musiała uważać również na to, aby nie wpaść na skrzydła lub ogon któregoś ze smoków; zderzenie z nimi byłoby co najmniej bolesne. Jej motor był bardzo szybki i zwrotny, jednak rzeczy martwe mają to do siebie, że w najbardziej potrzebnym momencie potrafią zawieść. Silnik zapalił się od czerwonych płomieni. Gwiazdka podjęła błyskawiczną decyzję. Zeskoczyła z wehikułu tuż przed tym, jak wybuchł w powietrzu.

W czasie spadania spróbowała choć trochę wyhamować, co było bardzo trudne (przyspieszenie grawitacyjne w Atmosii wynosi mniej więcej tyle, ile na Ziemi, czyli około dziesięciu metrów na sekundę). Z ogromną prędkością zbliżała się do ziemi. Trudno było jej sobie wyobrazić, że może skończyć jako mokra plama na terytorium smoków, dlatego też za wszelką cenę postanowiła tak nie skończyć. Miała jednak nikłe szanse na to, że coś ją uratuje, skoro przy takiej prędkości jej magia niewiele dawała.

Gdy już straciła wszelką nadzieję, coś ją złapało. Coś całkiem dużego, sądząc po cieniu zostawianym przez stworzenie. _Świetnie, skończę teraz jako czyjś posiłek._ Nagle to, co ją złapało puściło ją, na szczęście z małej wysokości. Gwiazdka poturlała się po ziemi, obolała. Zdążyła tylko zarejestrować ciemny kształt odlatujący w dal, potem zasnęła.

* * *

_Czy to był... smok?_ zastanawiała się, kiedy jakiś czas później rozpaliła ogień w niewielkiej jaskini. Zaczęła przeglądać swój ekwipunek. Jedzenia mogło jej starczyć, nawet jeśliby oszczędzała racje, na dwa tygodnie, a wodę można znaleźć lub wydobyć spod ziemi. Największym problemem był jednak brak pojazdu, którym mogłaby się przemieszczać. Co prawda umiała lewitować, ale tylko przez chwilę. Nie potrafiła jeszcze tak dobrze korzystać ze swoich zdolności, by móc latać na duże odległości. Wątpiła, żeby to było w ogóle możliwe.

Następnego dnia zaczęła iść pieszo w ostatnio obranym kierunku. Teren był trudny i musiała się często zatrzymywać aby odpocząć, lub usunąć przeszkodę z trasy. Po dwóch dniach zaczęła wątpić, że w ogóle znajdzie Storm Hawks przy prędkości z jaką się przemieszczała.

* * *

Po kilku dniach dziewczyna nie miała już siły na nic. Brnęła dalej, nieco otumaniona monotonią podróży, przez co nie zauważyła dziury w ziemi. Poślizgnęła się i zaczęła staczać się ze stromej skały.

-Ała...- jęknęła, rozmasowując ciało po podniesieniu się z ziemi. Nagle stanęła w bezruchu.

Stał przed nią smok. Był stosunkowo niewielki w porównaniu do tych, które widziała wcześniej, lecz był tak samo groźny jak i one. Jego łuski były czarne, w niektórych miejscach zaś granatowe i purpurowawe, natomiast oczy stworzenia przypominały dwa wielkie oszlifowane szmaragdy. Niespodziewanie smok zaczął zionąć... błyskawicami?

Smok spojrzał się Gwiazdkę, która była coraz bardziej spanikowana. Nie miała pojęcia, co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Uciekać? Walczyć? Czy może też podejść do smoka, który nie wydawał się czymś, co chciałoby ją zjeść lub spopielić.

Stworzenie nie zamierzało czekać na jej reakcję, tylko zaczęło do niej powoli podchodzić, cały czas obserwując jej zachowanie. Kiedy się do niej zbliżyło wystarczająco blisko, Gwiazdka usłyszała głos.

_Czego się boisz?_ zapytał smok, patrząc jej w oczy.

-S-sama nie wiem- powiedziała dziewczyna, nie wiedząc, co ma myśleć.

_To widać, że mnie. Ale nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię. Poprzednio też tego nie zrobiłem._

-Czekaj... To ty mnie wtedy złapałeś? Po co?

_Coś mi mówiło, że nie możesz spaść. I radziłbym ci więcej tego nie robić- te góry są bardzo zdradliwe o tej porze roku._

-Dobrze, postaram się więcej tego nie robić.

_Muszę cię już pożegnać. Nikt nie może znać mojej kryjówki._

Smok rozłożył skrzydła z zamiarem odlotu. Nagle Gwiazdka krzyknęła:

-Zaczekaj!

Stworzenie spojrzało się na nią.

_O co chodzi?_

-Czy mógłbyś mnie zabrać do przyjaciół? Bardzo proszę. Nie wiem, gdzie oni są, a muszę ich znaleźć. Pomożesz mi?- poprosiła dziewczyna, spuszczając głowę. Wiedziała, że się nie zgodzi.

Ku jej zadowoleniu było inaczej.

_Zgoda. Ale będziesz musiała w zamian coś dla mnie zrobić._

-Zrobię wszystko, bylebyś mnie zabrał do Storm Hawks.

_W takim razie mam do ciebie prośbę, a właściwie dwie. Po pierwsze: czy mogłabyś mi wyczyścić łuski? No wiesz, żeby się świeciły jak błyskawice. Drugi punkt omówimy później._

Gwiazdce nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Od razu zabrała się do pracy.

* * *

_To jest coś! Twoja magia jest bardzo przydatna. Dzięki niej jestem tak wypolerowany jak nigdy. Dziękuję._

Gwiazdka wsiadła ostrożnie na grzbiet smoka, po czym usadowiła się najwygodniej jak się dało.

_Aha, zapomniałem! Nazywam się Versiliaris. A ty, młoda damo?_

-Gwiazdka.

_Dobrze, Gwiazdko, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie mam lecieć? I przy okazji jak rozpoznać ten... statek, o którym mówiłaś mi wcześniej._

-Na północny wschód, dalej nie wiem. Kondor jest dużym statkiem z wyszytym niebieskim ptakiem na dziobie. Powinieneś ich poznać po magii emanującej z kryształów znajdujących się na statku.

_Dziękuję za informacje. Życzę przyjemnego lotu. A tak w ogóle to miło by było gdybyś w czasie drogi opowiedziała mi swoją historię. Drugi warunek!_

* * *

_Pobudka!_

Głos Versiliarisa odbił się echem w głowie dziewczyny, która szybko obudziła się ze snu. Przez krótką chwilę nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje, jednak to uczucie szybko minęło. Gwiazdka rozejrzała się i spostrzegła, że w oddali widać statek, niestety nie Kondor. Plusem było to, że był to statek zakonu.

-Dobre i to- mruknęła, rozciągając się.

_To nie jest ten statek o którym mówiłaś, jednak sądząc po symbolu na twoim płaszczu ten też może być. Racja?_

-Zgadza się. Mógłbyś mnie tam podrzucić? Byłabym ci wdzięczna.

Wkrótce Gwiazdka znajdowała się na tyle blisko statku, żeby na niego wsiąść. Niestety załoga jej nie zauważyła, jedynie czarnego smoka, który podleciał za blisko. Zaczęli do niego strzelać.

-Przestańcie!- krzyknęła dziewczyna, zeskakując z grzbietu stworzenia. Wojownicy natychmiast przestali.- Versiliarisie, powinieneś już wracać.

_Też tak sądzę. Ale zanim się pożegnamy chciałbym ci dać to_\- smok zionął błyskawicami. Po jakimś czasie pioruny zaczęły składać się w coś trwałego i po chwili w powietrzu unosił się ciemny łuk. _Nie potrzebuje strzał, do tego jest niezniszczalny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała pomocy smoków, niech posłaniec przywiezie strzałę z łuku._ Dziewczyna przewiesiła go sobie przez ramię.

-Dziękuję za tak hojny dar, ale... dlaczego mi go dajesz?

_Zafascynowała mnie twoja historia. Oprócz tego nie lubię Cyclonis, a tak się składa, że będziesz miała szansę jej coś powiedzieć. Przekaż jej ode mnie najszczersze wyrazy współczucia._

-Za co?

_Za to, że skopiesz jej tyłek_, powiedział Versiliaris, po czym odleciał. Gwiazdka jeszcze długo śledziła lot smoka. W końcu kapitan statku przemówił.

-Podejrzewam, że Isla cię tu wysłała?

-Nie, trafiłam tu przez przypadek, ale to w sumie dobrze. Poszukacie ze mną Storm Hawks. Podejrzewam, że ich namierzyliście.

-Tak, są oddaleni od nas o dwa dni lotu z normalną prędkością. A gdzie moje maniery?! Jestem Kerian, kapitan Jaskółki, a to moja załoga. Sądzę, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po okręcie. Przypominał Kondora, jednak był nieco dłuższy i smuklejszy, oraz miał wymalowane inne godło. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

-Ja też tak sądzę. Musze jedynie skorzystać z radia, aby poinformować radę gdzie jestem.

-Tak jest- Kerian zaprowadził Gwiazdkę na mostek, gdzie znajdowały się urządzenia komunikacyjne. Bardzo szybko dogadała się z dowództwem (głównie dlatego, że wszyscy byli na lunchu, a została jedynie Isla).

-Wiesz w ogóle co to był za smok?!- krzyknęła magini przez radio.

-Nie do końca wiem, o czym mówisz- wyznała szczerze dziewczyna.

-To był legendarny smok Versiliaris, król skrzydlatych bestii! Jak mogłaś o tym zapomnieć?!

-Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam, sorry.

-To ci później wytłumaczę. A jak tam poszukiwania?

-Kerian ich namierzył. Są dwa dni do przodu, jednak myślę, że szybko ich dogonimy.

-To dobrze. Przekażę Syriuszowi. I natychmiast nas powiadom kiedy do nich dołączysz.

Połączenie zostało zakończone.

* * *

Gwiazdka położyła się w swojej kajucie, bardzo zmęczona. Zastanawiała się chwilę, jak przebiegnie jej ponowne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, szczególnie ze Strzałą. Nie chciała, żeby odebrał jej przybycie jako formę litości czy też chęci popisania się. Nie wiedziała, jak czas spędzony poza granicami znanej mu Atmosii wpłynął na jego psychikę, mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nic się nie zmieniło, albo przynajmniej bardzo mało.

_Strzała, pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?_, zastanawiała się cicho dziewczyna. Po jakimś czasie zasnęła.

Obudził ją potworny hałas.


	3. Rozdział II

Gwiazdka obudziła się, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Zaatakowano ich?

Pospiesznie ubrała się, starając się zorientować w sytuacji. Gdy wyskoczyła z kajuty, zrozumiała.

* * *

Na zewnątrz walczyły dwie postaci, każda dopingowana przez swoją załogę. Gwiazdka nie potrzebowała nawet chwili by rozpoznać przeciwną załogę. Storm Hawks. Jak burza rzuciła się między walczących. Krzyknęła, by przestali. Nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. W tej sytuacji musiała użyć siły.

Przez statek przetoczyła się fala energii, zwalając walczących z nóg. Ich bronie poleciały pod nogi dziewczyny. Gdy tylko Kerian spróbował sięgnąć po swoją buławę, został zatrzymany przez pole siłowe, oddzielające bronie od swoich właścicieli.

-Powiedziałam, że macie przestać- wycedziła przez zęby, niezadowolona z faktu, że kapitan "Jaskółki" walczył z... Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, podeszła do czerwonowłosego chłopaka, pomogła mu wstać, po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Zdezorientowany Strzała nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Najpierw jakiś statek prosił o rozmowę, potem jego kapitan zaatakował go, gdy nie zgodził się ich wpuścić bez wyjaśnienia, kim są, a teraz jeszcze ktoś przerwał ich walkę.

Wciąż zdziwiony przytulił się jeszcze bardziej do dziewczyny, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego to robi. Powoli jego dłoń powędrowała w stronę jej kaptura, który pod wpływem jego ruchu ręki delikatnie zsunął się z głowy dziewczyny. Fioletowa czupryna zdradziła, kim jest.

-Gwiazdka?- zapytał, niedowierzając. Gdy kiwnęła głową, podniósł ją do góry wykonując z nią kilka obrotów, w międzyczasie piszcząc razem z nią z radości. Po chwili postawił ją na ziemię, i oboje odsunęli się delikatnie od siebie, zażenowani swoim zachowaniem.

-Cześć! Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała Faja, przełamując krępującą ciszę.

-Powiedzmy, że mam wam pomóc- odpowiedziała Gwiazdka, odwracając się w stronę Keriana.- Co ci przyszło do głowy? Odbiło ci? To nasi sprzymierzeńcy. Nie dziwię się, że kazali ci się wynieść z dowództwa, skoro zachowujesz się w ten sposób. A teraz wracaj na statek i poinformuj Islę, że ich znaleźliśmy.

-Rozkaz!- wymielił Kerian, wlokąc się na Jaskółkę. Był wkurzony: jak ona śmiała tak się do niego odzywać w obecności jego załogi!

* * *

_Gwiazdka_

Kondor wcale się nie zmienił! Wygląda zupełnie jak za ostatnim razem, gdy na nim byłam, oczywiście teraz był zawalony mapami i planami manewrów; cały mostek był nimi oblepiony. W czasie gdy Szmelc i Piątak poszli po coś do picia, ja zaczęłam rozmawiać z Fają. W ciągu trzech lat od naszego ostatniego spotkania jej moce znacznie wzrosły- wskazywały na to samopiszące się notatki na ścianie, kiedy mówiła o jakichś planach.

-Zmieniłaś się- oznajmiła Faja, kiedy usiadłyśmy w jej kajucie.

-Nie sądzę- uśmiechnęłam się porozumiewawczo. Dawniej Faja miała mnie za swojego ulubionego Podniebnego Rycerza, oczywiście byłam druga, zaraz po Strzale, który teraz naprawdę wydoroślał, i wyglądał prawie jak swój ojciec, Piorunujący Błysk.

Magini musiała zauważyć, że odpływam, dlatego też zaczęła zadawać mi pytania na temat Zakonu.

-Cóż... Poznałam ich dość niedawno, ale większość z nich to naprawdę mili ludzie. A żebyś widziała ich biblioteki! Spędziłabyś lata zanim przeczytałabyś choć ułamek ich zbiorów...- zaczęłyśmy dyskutować na tematy magii, broni, map, jedzenia na pokładzie itp. Siedziałybyśmy tam dłużej gdyby nie Piątak, który chwycił za mikrofon i rozpoczął nadawanie swoich ulubionych kawałków. Roześmiane ruszyłyśmy na mostek.

Bocian siedział przy sterze, popijając kawę. Pomachał do nas, po czym wrócił do pilotowania Kondora. Rozejrzałam się w nadziei, że zobaczę Strzałę, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Podejrzewałam, że odsypiał walkę z Kerianem- po raz kolejny zaczęłam się zastanawiać, o co mu chodziło. Chciał pokazać swojej załodze, że jest silniejszy?...

Zostawiłam Faję, by mogła w spokoju zaplanować kolejną akcję, i poszłam zobaczyć pokój, który lata temu Storm Hawks odnowili specjalnie dla mnie. Tak jak go zapamiętałam, był fioletowy w żółte pasy, jednak zmieniło się kilka szczegółów. Nie było lampki z odświeżaczem powietrza (całe szczęście), w oknie stała doniczka z nieznanymi mi, szafirowymi kwiatami, a na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia. Podeszłam bliżej, by dostrzec twarze członków mojego szwadronu. A to kiedy siedzieliśmy przy ognisku, staliśmy w kolejce przed urzędem po wypłatę, śpiewając kolejne szwadronowe piosenki. Obok zaś były nowsze zdjęcia. Z akcji w Cyclonii, festynu, ćwiczeń z wybuchowymi gwiazdkami. Na honorowym miejscu, nad biurkiem, wisiały już tylko dwa- mój stary szwadron w czasie corocznej zabawy oraz ja... tańcząca ze Strzałą na festynie, w trakcie gdy pozostała część załogi skakała za nami.

Niesamowite.

-Podoba ci się?- usłyszałam z tyłu głos. Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć Strzałę stojącego przy drzwiach.

-Bardzo. Ale skąd wziąłeś te zdjęcia? Przecież wszystkie albumy zostały na Aurorze!

-W archiwach znalazłem ich odbitki. Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś je mieć- powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Wpadło mi do głowy pewne pytanie.

-A to zdjęcie z festynu? Skąd ono się tu wzięło?- wskazałam biurko.

-No wiesz, wyglądam na nim uroczo. Mogłabyś przecież mieć ochotę, by czasem popatrzeć na moją twarz- roześmiałam się, a on zrobił jedną ze swoich cudowniejszych min. Zamknęłam oczy, a wtedy on podszedł do mnie i złapał za ramiona, obracając w swoją stronę.-Otwórz oczy. Przecież wiem, że kochasz mój widok...- dodał, prawie jęcząc, kiedy znów zaczęłam się śmiać.

Właśnie zaczęłam uchylać powieki, gdy do pokoju wpadli Piątak, Szmelc i Faja, wymachujący płytami. Popatrzyli na nas ze zdziwieniem.

-Przeszkadzamy?- spytał Piątak, głupio się uśmiechając.

-Nie, Strzała tylko chciał, bym podziwiała jego urodę- niezauważalnie puściłam do czerwonowłosego oko, na co on też się roześmiał.

-Widzicie? Jak tak można! Nie chwalić dowódcy statku?! Faja, Szmelc, co o tym sądzicie?

-Cóż... ja bym radziła wysłać ją do kuchni, by tam popracowała- powiedziała magini, przekładając sobie płytę z ręki do ręki.

-A ja chcę mieć chociaż jeden wieczór wolny!- dodał Szmelc. Strzała natychmiast pokiwał głową.

-W takim razie: dobrze! Za karę będziesz robiła przez następny tydzień obiady dla naszej załogi!

* * *

W ramach mojej tak zwanej "kary" na okolicznej terrze zrobiliśmy zakupy. Całe szczęście- nie wiem, czym oni się żywili przez ostatnie lata, ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. Przynajmniej z lekarskiego punktu widzenia. Musiałam się ostro za nich wziąć.

Wróciliśmy na statek, a ja zamknęłam się w kuchni, rozkładając i segregując produkty. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, co mogłabym dla nich ugotować, aż w końcu zdecydowałam się na koreczki z pomidorów, ogórków i papryki w sosie tzatziki oraz słone naleśniki z kurczakiem, jabłkami i miodem jako danie główne. Powinno im smakować, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

W pierwszej kolejności zajęłam się kurczakiem, który po pokrojeniu i doprawieniu wylądował wraz z jabłkami w piekarniku. Następnie pokroiłam warzywa i ponabijałam je w dość brutalny sposób na wykałaczki, a potem zrobiłam sos, ostry w smaku. Gdy skończyłam z korkami polałam kurczaka miodem i zabrałam się do robienia ciasta naleśnikowego z mąki gryczanej. Do półtorej szklanki mąki dodałam masło, jajko, trochę wody i szczyptę grubej soli, zmieszałam składniki i odstawiłam. Gdy ciasto ochłodziło się trochę zaczęłam smażyć naleśniki, które już po chwili zostały wypełnione farszem z kurczaka i jabłek. Popatrzyłam na zegar: dochodziła dziewiętnasta, a więc i kolacja.

Otworzyłam nogą drzwi i ruszyłam z tacami na rękach na mostek, gdzie już ze zniecierpliwieniem czekali Storm Hawks. Kiedy tylko ustawiłam jedzenie na stole załoga rzuciła się z nieludzką szybkością do pałaszowania, a po kilku minutach wszystko zostało zjedzone, co do okruszka. Czyżby byli aż tacy wygłodniali? Szczęście, że zjadłam wcześniej, bo inaczej nie dałabym rady się przebić.

-Smakowało?- zapytałam, zbierając naczynia.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo!- krzyknął Piątak, wciąż oblizując talerz z nadzieją, że coś na nim zostało.

-Mam do was na przyszłość taką prośbę - nie jedzcie tak szybko, to niezdrowe.

-Dobrze, dobrze...- jęknęli, a ja wróciłam do kuchni pozmywać.

Odkręciłam wodę i zabrałam się do czyszczenia naczyń, gdy usłyszałam czyjeś kroki.

-Słyszałam, że poszłaś na studia- powiedziała Faja.- Jaki kierunek?

-Jestem na trzecim roku medycyny- odparłam, nie odrywając wzroku od zlewu.- Kiedy przestanę być Podniebnym Rycerzem, chciałabym robić coś równie pożytecznego jak chronienie Atmosii. A ty?

-No nie wiem... Nie zastanawiałam się nigdy nad tym.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

-Masz jeszcze czas. Wasza misja pewnie jeszcze trochę potrwa. Ale zmieniając temat- wytarłam ostatni talerz- co się działo na Kondorze? Co się działo miedzy wami, w załodze?

Magini zastanowiła się chwilę.

-Cóż... czasami się kłócimy, jak zwykle zresztą, a poza tym nic ciekawego.

-Naprawdę? Jesteście przecież Storm Hawks, musiało dziać się coś ciekawego.

-Ok, opowiem ci sytuację z Piątakiem w roli głównej...

Resztę wieczoru spędziłyśmy rozmawiając o chłopakach.


	4. Rozdział III

Strzała obudził się w nocy. Odkąd przybyli na Północne Niebo nie mógł spać, dlatego jak zwykle ubrał się i wyszedł cicho z pokoju, po czym skierował się ku platformie obserwacyjnej. Z chwilą rozpoczęcia swoich przygód na Kondorze to miejsce stało się jego tajną kryjówką, gdzie przychodził zawsze, niezależnie od sytuacji. Nikt nigdy tam nie zaglądał.

Dopiero po kilku chwilach chłopak zorientował się, że jego ulubiona barierka była zajęta.

-Też nie możesz zasnąć?- spytał, stając obok. Gwiazdka uśmiechnęła się tylko.

-Za dużo emocji. Przez ostatnie kilka dni tyle się działo, że musiałam sobie wszystko poukładać.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

-Ciebie widać też życie nie rozpieszczało. Co robiłaś przez te trzy lata? Faja wspominała, że studiujesz medycynę.

-To prawda. Zaraz po tym, jak odeszliście, cała Atmosia starała się wrócić do starego porządku. Postanowiłam wtedy zrobić coś pożytecznego i zapisałam się na uczelnię. Przyjęli mnie tam z otwartymi ramionami, w końcu bardzo mało osób się zgłaszało. Nie przeszkadzał im nawet fakt, że wtedy miałam szesnaście lat. Teraz, po trzech latach zdążyłam już zrobić kurs podstawowy, zastanawiałam się, na jaką specjalizację pójść.

Strzała obrócił głowę w jej stronę.

-Jeszcze raz: ile masz lat?!

-W grudniu skończyłam dziewiętnaście- zachichotała, widząc jego minę. -A co myślałeś? Przecież musiałam w jakiś sposób być zarejestrowana.

-Czyli to oznacza, że do mojego zgłoszenia byłaś najmłodszym Podniebnym Rycerzem?

-Tak- ton jej głosu zmienił się.- Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że uważano mnie za starszą niż w rzeczywistości jestem, w dodatku po tym, jak straciłam moją załogę, musiałam radzić sobie sama- westchnęła, odchodząc od bariery.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Strzała nie wiedział, jak miał zareagować. Gwiazdka rzadko otwierała się przed kimkolwiek, by nie przywiązać się bardziej i nie musieć później cierpieć tak samo, jak po stracie wszystkich towarzyszy ze szwadronu. W pewnym sensie rozumiał ją; podobnie do niej wychowywał się bez rodziców, lecz on zyskał wówczas pierwszych przyjaciół. Ona została już całkiem sama.

Podążył za nią, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. W głębi duszy czuł, że mogła to być ostatnia tego typu sytuacja. Poszukiwania Cyclonis miały się ku końcowi, a pracy było coraz więcej. Trzeba było przekonać miejscową ludność do buntu przeciwko złej władczyni.

Zatrzymał ją tuż przed tym, jak zatrzasnęła drzwi od kajuty.

-Zaczekaj- złapał ją delikatnie za ramię. Jej oliwkowe oczy zwróciły się ku niemu.

-O co chodzi?

-Pamiętaj, że teraz już nie jesteś sama, masz nas! Cała załoga zawsze będzie z tobą- odparł, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze dodać. Strzała poczuł, że Gwiazdka jest zmieszana jego zachowaniem, nie miał jednak pojęcia, dlaczego. Ach, te kobiety. Nigdy nie będzie mógł - ani chciał - ich zrozumieć. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego, fioletowe włosy łaskotały jego podbródek. Odwzajemnił uścisk. Stali tak przez bardzo długi czas, nie ruszając się i nic nie mówiąc. Wydawało się, że nie chcieli, aby ta chwila się skończyła tak szybko.

W końcu rozłączyli się i każde z nich ruszyło w swoją stronę.

* * *

_Strzała_

Przez kilka następnych tygodni właściwie nic się szczególnego nie działo. Gwiazdka na dobre została szefem kuchni, więc codziennie jedliśmy coś innego i bardzo smacznego. Nie tęskniłem zbytnio za jedzeniem przygotowywanym przez Szmelca- choć trzeba było przyznać, było niezwykle oryginalne. W dodatku każdego wieczora chodziłem z dziewczyną na platformę obserwacyjną, gdzie całymi godzinami potrafiliśmy rozmawiać na wszelkie możliwe tematy.

Było nam razem dobrze. Brak tej drugiej osoby stawał się męką nie do zniesienia, obecność- wybawieniem. Nie mieliśmy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, ufaliśmy sobie jak nigdy nikomu wcześniej. I chociaż moi przyjaciele byli niepowtarzalni i niezastąpieni, teraz nie mógłbym żyć ze świadomością, że purpurowłosej wojowniczki nie ma obok.

Kiedy jedliśmy śniadanie, rozległ się alarm.

-Znaleźliśmy jedną z baz Cyclonis!- usłyszeliśmy w radiu głos Keriana. Pomimo iż gość strasznie mnie irytował, bywał przydatny. _Jaskółka_ była naszym przewodnikiem. Podnieśliśmy się szybko od stołu.

-Idziemy wszyscy. Może uda się nam w końcu ją złapać!- krzyknąłem, by podbudować moją załogę.

Po błyskawicznym zaopatrzeniu się w broń i miniaturowe zapasy, wskoczyliśmy na nasze pojazdy i ruszyliśmy śladem Keriana. Gwiazdka leciała tuż obok mnie. Uspokoiło mnie to nieco. Na plecach wisiały jej sejmitary, zaś gdzieś w rękawie ukryła nunczako. Podejrzewałem jednak, że miała przy sobie jeszcze więcej broni. Gdzie? Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia.

Po bardzo długim locie ujrzeliśmy ogromną fortecę, unoszącą się w powietrzu podobnie do Cyclonii (zanim jej nie zniszczyliśmy). Budowla przypominała w dużym stopniu gotycką katedrę, umocnioną magiczną barierą. Usłyszałem stłumione jęki Piątaka.

-Rany, i jak my się przez to przebijemy?!

-Na pewno jest jakieś miejsce, przez które muszą przechodzić żołnierze. Zaatakujemy właśnie tam- wskazałem ręką niewielki przesmyk w murze.

Zniżyliśmy lot i skierowaliśmy się ku wejściu. Dzięki temu, że Faja użyła kryształów, by uczynić nas niewidzialnymi, nie mieliśmy większych problemów z dostaniem się do środka. Przemierzaliśmy kolejne korytarze w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś śladu wiedźmy, przez większość czasu bezowocnie. Dopiero gdy zeszliśmy na najniższy poziom nasza magini namierzyła ją.

Celnym strzałem Piątak zniszczył pancerne drzwi. Przeszliśmy przez ich resztki.

Po środku komnaty stała Cyclonis. Uśmiechała się do nas, w miarę jak podchodziliśmy. Zmieniła się odkąd ją ostatnim razem widzieliśmy - coraz bardziej przypominała swoją babkę, z tą różnicą, iż jej oczy były jeszcze zimniejsze. Wyciągnąłem sztylety.

-Witajcie, Storm Hawks. Czekałam na was- jej głos jednocześnie ociekał słodyczą i jadem.

-Poddaj się, Cyclonis- powiedziała Faja, wyciągając przed siebie laskę. Ruchem dłoni oznajmiła mi, że zaraz da mi doładowanie.

-Co tak gwałtownie? Boicie się mnie?- droczyła się z nami. Musieliśmy trzymać nerwy na wodzy, inaczej wszystko się zacznie walić.

Niestety, kiedy zaczęła nas obrażać, Szmelc nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na nią z kryształowymi pięściami. Wtedy zaatakowało go kilka... stworów, które znokautowały go, zostawiając nieprzytomnego u stóp wiedźmy. Piątak zawył z wściekłości, a ja, również nie wytrzymując, krzyknąłem:

-Brać ją!

Zaczęła się ostra walka. Zewsząd atakowały nas mutanty Cyclonis. Mieliśmy z nimi wszyscy problemy, jednak ja skierowałem cały mój gniew przeciwko Cyclonis. Nasz pojedynek był najbardziej zażarty ze wszystkich, jednak widziałem, że czarownica nie wykorzystywała swojego potencjału. Wręcz mnie ignorowała! Skupiła swoją uwagę na kimś innym. Spróbowałem dowiedzieć się, o kogo chodzi.

Zrozumiałem to w chwili, kiedy Cyclonis przede mną rozpłynęła się ze śmiechem. Rozejrzałem się i spostrzegłem, że moi towarzysze leżeli bezwładnie na ziemi. Broniła ich Gwiazdka, zarówno magią, jak i sejmitarami, które co rusz pozbawiały wiedźmy kilku jej sług. Widziałem jednak, że jeśli jej nie ostrzegę, to będzie po niej. Stworów było zbyt dużo, a wojowniczka, mimo iż była niezwykle silna, nie miała nieskończonych zapasów energii. Rzuciłem się jej na pomoc.

Cyclonis znów pojawiła się przede mną.

-Martwisz się? Powiedz mi, proszę, o kogo?

Warknąłem w odpowiedzi.

-Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Trudno- rzuciła się w moją stronę, i cały spektakl rozpoczął się od nowa. Wymiana ciosów, uniki, kontratak.

_Prawie_ mi się udało zranić wiedźmę. Mój sztylet prześlizgnął się przez lukę w jej obronie i już miał zadrasnąć jej plecy kiedy usłyszałem krzyk. _Krzyk Gwiazdki_. Obróciłem się na ułamek sekundy by zobaczyć, że trzymała się jedną ręką krawędzi podłogi. Górowały nad nią potwory i czułem, że spadnie beze mnie w przepaść.

Nagle poczułem, jak Cyclonis kopie mnie w brzuch. Odleciałem do tyłu, zachwiałem i zacząłem spadać. Pamiętam, że wiedźma poprawiła to jeszcze pociskiem z laski, i że Gwiazdka próbowała mnie złapać. Nie udało jej się to jednak i poleciałem w dół.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Z dedykacją dla Piwonii i asuny tenshi.**

* * *

-Ał...- jęknął Strzała, w jednej chwili rozumiejąc, że jednak żyje.

Spróbował poruszyć się, lecz jakakolwiek próba, choćby najmniejsza wywoływała ból nie do zniesienia. Uchylił delikatnie powieki, starając się trochę rozeznać, gdzie się właściwie znajdował. Ciężkie, ołowiane chmury zdawały się blokować dopływ światła słonecznego, przez co wokoło panował półmrok. Chłopak nie mógł nic zrobić, jedynie czekać, aż ktoś go znajdzie i pomoże. Albo dobije.

Wsłuchał się w otoczenie. Idealnej ciszy nie zakłócały nawet najlżejsze podmuchy wiatru. Był pewien, że znajdował się na jakimś pustkowiu... Zmniejszało to szanse na pomoc z zewnątrz. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał ruszyć się z miejsca i coś zrobić. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł odgłos chrzęszczącego żwiru. Ktoś biegł w jego stronę, nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, kto to był. Zamknął oczy licząc, że to nie Cyclonis.

-Strzała! W końcu cię znalazłam!- Gwiazdka uklękła przy nim. Spróbowała pomóc mu wstać; szło to bardzo powoli, ale w końcu chłopak dał się przekonać, by iść wsparty o nią.

-Naprawdę, sam bym dał sobie radę- mruknął, kiedy po raz kolejny prawie się przewrócił.

-Akurat. Znalazłam dla nas kryjówkę, tam cię poskładam. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić...

Szli w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas, dopóki z nieba nie zaczęła lać się woda. Dosłownie. Strzała, obolały, zamroczony i zmarznięty, stracił orientację, co się z nim działo. Włóczył nogami do momentu, w którym purpurowłosa posadziła go na ziemi w osłoniętej z kilku stron jaskini. Zostawiła go na kilka minut, w międzyczasie zbierając dodatkowe drewno na opał.

Kiedy wróciła, rozpaliła ognisko, którego światło rozświetlało kamienne ściany. Od razu zrobiło się Strzale cieplej.

-Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, jeśli teraz obejrzę cię i zobaczę, jakie odniosłeś obrażenia w wyniku upadku?- pokręcił głową.

Gwiazdka natychmiast zabrała się do pracy. Starając się nie sprawić mu wiele bólu, sprawdziła jego ręce, żebra i głowę, jednocześnie ignorując jego jęki. Wolała załatwić to szybko.

-I?- spytał słabym głosem.

-Stłuczone żebra, lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu... najgorzej jest z prawą ręką. Złamana w kilku miejscach.

Westchnął ciężko.

-Trudno. Musimy wrócić po resztę załogi.

-Nie w tym stanie, kolego. Spróbuję zrobić, co w mojej mocy, ale co najmniej za tydzień będziesz mógł znów walczyć- powiedziała, oddalając się do cienia. Przez ułamek sekundy Strzale wydawało się, że widział swój pojazd. Niosła apteczkę.

Nastawiła, a następnie unieruchomiła całe ramię kilkoma patykami i bandażem - musiał przyznać, że robiła to bardzo sprawnie. Po zakończonym zabiegu nie czuł aż tak bardzo bólu. Uśmiechnął się, starając się pokazać, że już jest dobrze.

-Miałeś dużo szczęścia. Nie dałam rady cię złapać, a choć udało mi się spowolnić upadek, i tak nie wiedziałam, czy nie skończysz jak placek.

-Czekaj... rzuciłaś się za mną i zostawiłaś Storm Hawks na łasce Cyclonis?!- krzyknął, nie wiedząc właściwie, jak powinien zareagować. Z jednej strony był wściekły, z drugiej zaś zdołowany.

-Co miałam zrobić? Pozwolić, żebyś zginął?- odparła gniewnie, jej spojrzenie zdawało się ciskać piorunami.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, a wtedy Strzałę spowiła perłowa mgła. W kilka chwil później zasnął.

* * *

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Strzała obudził się. Wiedział, że to za sprawą Gwiazdki zapadł w tak głęboki sen. Będzie musiał wyjaśnić jej, że takich rzeczy się nie robi. Przynajmniej nie jemu.

Ponieważ zarówno głowa jak i ramię prawie go nie bolały, dlatego też postanowił przejść się. Ognisko powoli dogasało, jedynym wystarczająco mocnym źródłem światła była srebrna tarcza księżyca, która jakby cudem wyłoniła się zza chmur. Spróbował się podnieść, jednak coś, a właściwie ktoś, nie pozwalał mu na to. Ręce dziewczyny, przytrzymujące go, lśniły delikatnie.

Szturchnął ją lekko.

-C-co?

-Co ty robisz?- spytał, wskazując na jej dłonie. Nie cofnęła ich.

-Próbuję... cię poskładać- szepnęła. Wyglądało na to, że wcale nie spała.

W jego stronę powędrowała, kolejny raz, ciężka mgła. Mimo, iż chciał za wszelką cenę oprzeć się jej działaniu, nie udało mu się. Pogrążył się po raz kolejny we śnie.

* * *

Gdy rankiem otworzył oczy, ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że Gwiazdki nigdzie nie było. Przeciągnął się, uważając na rękę, i wyszedł z jaskini. Czuł się nieporównywalnie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, dlatego też postanowił poszukać jej, truchtając. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Zawrócił zrezygnowany myślą, że będzie musiał szukać jej śladów w ciemnej jaskini. Był tego jeden plus.

Nie będzie mókł.

Rozejrzał się wokół, licząc na jakikolwiek ślad przyjaciółki. Nie było to zbyt trudne - jego pojazd czekał na niego. Czyli nie miał zwidów. Podszedł bliżej, zauważając wetkniętą karteczkę. Przez moment szarpał się, by ją wyciągnąć, ale w końcu mu się to udało. Było na niej tylko sześć słów.

_Zawarłam umowę. Storm Hawks są bezpieczni._

W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Chodził w kółko dopóki nie zahaczył o coś nogą. Pochylił się, by ujrzeć leżącą na ziemi broń: nunczako, dwa sejmitary i niewielki sztylet, skrzący się w ciemności. Broń Gwiazdki. Zesztywniał. Już wiedział, co chciała przez to powiedzieć.

-Coś ty zrobiła?! Chcesz dać się zabić?!- krzyknął w przestrzeń. Nie mogła go usłyszeć, ale i tak wydzierał się, krytykując jej zachowanie. To, że jego ręka była prawie wyleczona, to jej sprawka. Był już tego absolutnie pewien. W dodatku usypiała go wbrew jego woli. Nie miał jedynie pojęcia, dlaczego tak postąpiła. Ufał jej jak nikomu innemu, a ona nie dość, że nic mu nie powiedziała, to jeszcze poszła na pewną śmierć!

Nic nie rozumiejąc wskoczył na swój ścigacz i wzbił się w powietrze. Dolecenie na górę nie mogło być trudniejsze od spadania. Szybko się przeliczył. Najpierw należało przebić się przez grubą warstwę chmur, a później unikać usmażenia przez pioruny. Strzała jednak był doświadczonym lotnikiem i dokonanie czegoś takiego zajęło mu, jak nigdy, kilkanaście minut, w czasie których porządnie zmókł. Pokręcił głową. Będzie musiał popracować nad szybkością lotu.

Leciał tuż nad chmurami. Nigdzie nie widział latającej twierdzy Cyclonis. Uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Nie mogła przecież dryfować wiecznie w jednym miejscu - oczywistym było, że i tak poleci dalej. Spróbował domyślić się, który kierunek obrała, jednakże nie widział żadnych śladów potwierdzających to. Westchnął głęboko, bezsilny.

Nagle usłyszał, że coś się zbliża. Odwrócił się, by dostrzec jakiś statek lecący w jego stronę. _Czyżby to był...?_

-Strzała! Żyjesz!- usłyszał w komunikatorze głos Piątaka. Wkrótce został wciągnięty do hangaru, gdzie na powitanie został przez wszystkich wyściskany za wszystkie czasy.

-Nie masz pojęcia, jak się martwiliśmy! Słyszeliśmy, że spadłeś...

-To prawda, spadłem i się trochę połamałem- członkowie załogi wytrzeszczyli oczy w zdziwieniu. -Nie patrzcie się tak! Ja to ja, ale jak wam udało się wydostać?

Faja wydawała się być zaniepokojona tym pytaniem.

-Cyclonis nas po prostu wypuściła. Oprócz tego, co zarobiliśmy w czasie walki, nic nam się nie stało.

Strzała mimowolnie zaklął.

-Zaraz... czy nas nie była siódemka?- spytał Bocian.

-Wiem, dlaczego Cyclonis puściła was wolno- odczepił od ścigacza sejmitary i pokazał załodze. -Teraz musimy ratować Gwiazdkę.


	6. Rozdział V

-Gdzie ta cholerna twierdza?! Lecimy już tak długo, a dalej jej nie widać...

-Uspokój się. W tym tempie przemieszczania się zrównamy się z Cyclonis mniej więcej koło siedemnastej- oznajmiła Faja, stawiając przyjacielowi na biurku kolejną kawę.

Strzała westchnął, biorąc kubek w dłonie. Mimo, iż lecieli bez ustanku już tzeci dzień, wciąż nie udało im się odnaleźć latającego zamku Cyclonis. Jednak to nie to najbardziej zaprzątało myśli chłopca. Był wściekły z jednego, niezrozumiałego powodu.

Dlaczego Gwiazdka zachowała się tak lekkomyślnie? Poszła bez broni, najprawdopodobniej całkiem wyczerpana do podniebnego pałacu uważając, że Cyclonis wypuści ich przyjaciół tak po prostu. Co rzeczywiście zrobiła. Tylko dlaczego? Znał władczynię Cyclonii na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, jakie cele jej przyświecają. Lub przyświecały, ponieważ był coraz mniej pewny wszystkiego, co wiedział.

Oparł głowę o fotel i nie zauważył, jak zasnął. Obudził go dopiero Piątak, informując, że na horyzoncie pojawiła twierdza.

-Nie mogłeś wcześniej?- ziewnął.

-Faja kazała cię zostawić. Musiałeś odpocząć, kolego.

Chłopcy przeszli na mostek, gdzie zebrała się już cała załoga.

-Nie pójdziemy wszyscy, tak jak ostatnio- oznajmił Strzała. Miny przyjaciół mówiły, że nie byli oni zachwyceni pomysłem.

-Jesteśmy drużyną!

-Ktoś będzie musiał zająć uwagę Szponów.

-Ja... zostanę, ale ktoś jeszcze musi być ze mną- uprzedził Bocian. Okazało się, że przygotował już szczegółowy plan ewakuacji ukochanego statku. Po chwili dołączył do niego Szmelc.

Spakowali ze sobą broń i wsiedli na ścigacze.

-Będziemy czekać na was po drugiej stronie. Jeśli nie wrócicie w ciągu godziny, odlecimy na bezpieczną odległość, i spróbujemy jeszcze raz. Powodzenia!

* * *

Strzała postanowił liczyć kroki, jednak bardzo szybko stracił rachubę. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że układ korytarzy od ich ostatniej, nie tak dawnej wizyty, zmienił się. Kilka razy zorientował się, że chodził w kółko. Sprawdził po raz kolejny, ile czasu pozostało mu. Pół godziny. Przez przypadek trafił na przejście do lochu. Było w nim przeraźliwie zimno i ciemno, ale, na szczęście, nikogo tam nie znalazł.

Zastanowił się nad kolejną trasą. Gdzie Cyclonis przetrzymywałaby więźnia?

Jeśli nie w lochach, to... przy sobie.

Skierował się ku zachodniej części pałacu, tam, gdzie najprawdopodobniej mieściła się sala tronowa władczyni Cyclonii. Musiał przyznać, że Bocian i Szmelc bardzo dobrze wykonywali swoje zadanie, ponieważ na drodze nie spotkał praktycznie nikogo, a na zewnątrz słychać było przyjemnie wstrząsające odgłosy wybuchających bomb.

Gdy Strzała dotarł w pobliże głównego pomieszczenia w twierdzy, światła pochodni, które dotychczas oświetlały mu drogę zielonym światłem, zaczęły migotać. Wkrótce zapadła całkowita ciemność, i tylko dzięki zaklęciu Fai nie oślepł zupełnie. Dostrzegł uchylone drzwi, więc aby nie marnować okazji i czasu, prześlizgnął się przez nie. Schował się za jedną z kamiennych kolumn. Wychylił lekko głowę, by móc zobaczyć, co się dzieje, a wtedy zamarł.

Cyclonis siedziała na wygodnym, przynajmniej na jej standardy, tronie, zaś przed nią stała Gwiazdka. Właściwie wisiała, przytrzymywana przez grube, ciężkie łańcuchy, owinięte wokół jej nadgarstków. Cyclonis przyglądała się jej z zainteresowaniem widocznie już od dłuższego czasu.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadło kilka Szponów. W ostatniej chwili uniknął zauważenia.

-Pani, intruzi wdarli się do magazynów!

-Ech... Nie możecie się tym zająć sami? Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

-Ale tam jest ta dziewczyna, mag!

Na te słowa wyraz twarzy władczyni zmienił się.

-W takim razie z drogi! A tobą zajmę się później- powiedziała, rzucając zimne spojrzenie w stronę purpurowłosej dziewczyny. Z gracją wstała z tronu i ruszyła przed siebie, mijając zgiętych w pół żołnierzy. Przez ułamek sekundy Strzała miał wrażenie, że Cyclonis go zauważyła. Zdawało mu się, że widział swoje odbicie w jej oczach.

Gdy tylko Cyclonis zniknęła z pola widzenia, chłopak doskoczył do przyjaciółki.

-Co ty tu robisz?- spytała ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

-To raczej ja muszę się ciebie o to spytać. Odbiło ci całkiem? Jak mogłaś coś takiego zrobić?!

Strzała zamachnął się sztyletami i jednym, szybkim ciosem zniszczył łańcuchy. Złapał spadającą Gwiazdkę i postawił na ziemi. Spostrzegł, że zachwiała się, ale uznał, że to w skutek zmęczenia.

-Musiałam to zrobić. Miałam pozwolić, żeby kolejna załoga, do której się przywiązałam, zginęła?

-Nie musiałaś iść bezbronna- nie odpowiedziała mu, lecz skierowała się w stronę, gdzie mieli czekać Szmelc i Bocian. Na zegarku pozostało niecałe dziesięć minut, a musieli jeszcze wrócić po Faję i Piątaka.

-Magazyn jest miejscem, do którego powinniśmy się udać. Jeśli oddasz mi broń, będę bardziej użyteczna. Nie mam siły, by użyć magii- mruknęła. Chwyciła swoje nunchaku i pobiegła, ku jego zdziwieniu.

W kilka chwil dotarli na miejsce, gdzie toczyła się zażarta bitwa. Załoga Kondora walczyła z Cyclonis, którą najwyraźniej nie zdziwiło pojawienie się ich. Nie przerywając ataku, uśmiechnęła się do Strzały.

-Witaj, nie musiałeś się skradać- bezgłośnie jęknął. Czyli dobrze myślał.

-A Ty nie musiałaś zostawiać wszędzie straży. Wybacz mi, ale musimy już iść- powiedział, po czym podniósł dłoń i zamachał nią dwa razy. Kondor zaczął powoli obracać się.

Strzała chwycił Gwiazdkę za rękę i pociągnął do przodu, razem z nią powalając kolejne Szpony. W końcu znaleźli się na krawędzi magazynu. Cyclonis wyciągnęła swoją laskę i wystrzeliła w niego, ale wtedy obydwoje skoczyli z krawędzi ku statkowi. Chłopak sądził, że coś poczuje, nic się jednak nie stało. Dłoń purpurowłosej wysunęła się z jego dłoni. Nie udało mu się jej chwycić z powrotem.

Słysząc śmiech Cyclonis skoczył w dół, krzycząc do Bociana, by odlatywał. Przyciągnął ręce do ciała, by móc dogonić przyjaciółkę. W ostatnim momencie złapał ją, ale nagle zorientował się, że od bardzo dawna nie naprawiał skrzydeł. Modląc się, by działały, rozłożył je.

Na całe szczęście już po chwili wzniósł się w górę i skierował się za statkiem. Spojrzał na Gwiazdkę z niedowierzaniem. Owszem, była członkiem załogi, ale dlaczego, na miłość boską, ciągle ryzykowała swoim życiem? Przytulił ją mocniej. To nie było jej zadanie. To on powinien chronić całą załogę.

Skrzydła zaczęły tracić siłę nośną, ale starczyło jej na tyle długo, by móc wylądować na pokładzie. Strzała padł na ziemię i nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ktoś zabrał z jego ramion Gwiazdkę. Nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, patrzył się w przestrzeń, czekając na nadejście nocy.


	7. Rozdział VI

Następnego dnia, po wysłuchaniu wykładu Bociana na temat zdrowia i higieny, Strzała udał się do pokoju Gwiazdki. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, niepewny. Bał się, że dziewczyna go nie wpuści do środka. Wziął jednak głęboki wdech i przeszedł przez próg.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć, dowódco, ale dzisiaj nie będę w stanie uczestniczyć w żadnej akcji- usłyszał jej zaskakująco zimny głos.

-Musisz takim formalnym językiem? Przecież ty też go nie lubisz.

Podszedł bliżej łóżka. Gwiazdka leżała odwrócona do ściany, przykryta od stóp do głów grubym, ciemnym kocem. Unikała kontaktu wzrokowego z nim, czuł to wyraźnie. Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę.

-Co chcesz?!- odepchnęła ją, tym samym zrzucając z ramion koc. Oczy Strzały rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a wtedy dziewczyna rozpaczliwie spróbowała okryć się z powrotem. Nie pozwolił jej na to.

W pierwszej chwili zachwycił się pięknem jej ciała, smukłego i, w jego przekonaniu, jakże delikatnego. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach wpatrywania się w nią, spostrzegł, że jej plecy i ręce pokryte były licznymi śladami po biczu i pazurach, w niektórych miejscach skóra była fioletowoczarna. Na nadgarstkach wciąż widział ślady pozostawione przez łańcuch.

-Kto... kto ci to zrobił?- zapytał, starając się za wszelką cenę opanować złość. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś wciąż krzywdził bliskie mu osoby.

Brak odpowiedzi wskazywał na tylko jedną osobę.

-Cyclonis zapłaci za to- mruknął, odruchowo sięgając po sztylety. Nie znalazł ich jednak. Zostawił je w swojej kajucie.

Nagle zauważył, że oczy Gwiazdki były pełne łez.

-Jesteś zadowolony?!- wykrzyczała. -Prosiłam, by nikt nie wchodził do pokoju, ale ty jak zawsze musisz robić po swojemu!

-O co ci...- nie skończył, ponieważ dziewczyna wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Po południu, Strzała poszedł na platformę obserwacyjną. Wiedział, że znajdzie tam Gwiazdkę, ponieważ nie było innego miejsca, które lubiłaby tak bardzo na tym statku. Miał rację. Dziewczyna siedziała z podkulonymi nogami w kącie, fioletowa grzywka zakrywała jej twarz, nie mógł więc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Musiała usłyszeć, jak nadchodził, gdyż odsunęła się.

-Idź sobie.

Usiadł naprzeciw niej.

-Nie pójdę, dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz swojego zachowania. Będę siedzieć tu, nawet jeśli każą mi wracać do kajuty.

Milczeli przez bardzo długi czas, żadne z nich nie chciało odpuścić. Ona chciała coś ukryć, on chciał coś wiedzieć. Obydwoje byli cierpliwi... Aż nazbyt, ponieważ wkrótce zrobiło się ciemno, a księżyc pojawił się na horyzoncie. Oświetlił pokład jasnym, białym światłem.

-Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie samej?- zapytała, przerywając ciszę. Strzała odetchnął.

-Ponieważ jesteś członkiem załogi. Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? Zawsze możesz na mnie polegać.

-Ty... nie rozumiesz.

-Chcę... muszę zrozumieć. Muszę wiedzieć, jak ci pomóc.

Podmuch zimnego wiatru sprawił, że Gwiazdka zadrżała. Chłopak dał jej swój sweter, który przyjęła dopiero po kilku minutach namawiania. Nałożyła go, wtulając się w wciąż ciepły materiał.

-Właśnie widzisz mnie taką, jaką naprawdę jestem. Słabą, bezbronną dziewczynę, która za wszelką cenę stara się zgrywać odważną i udawać, że nic jej nie rusza. Nie chciałam, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że prawie mnie wyrzuciłaś z pokoju, ponieważ bałaś się... mojej reakcji?

-Podejrzewałam, że starałbyś się mnie pocieszyć, ale nie zrozumieć. Tak robili wszyscy.

-Jak widzisz, ja tego nie robię.

Znów zamilkli, tym razem jednak patrzyli się na siebie.

-Martwiłem się jak cholera, wiesz o tym? Obawiałem się, że mnie nie znosisz.

-Ja? Znosić ciebie? Chyba żartujesz- po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu uśmiechnęła się. -Jak można tolerować kogoś tak przystojnego, nieznośnego i obdarzonego wyjątkowym urokiem osobistym, w dodatku potrafiącego pomóc każdemu, kto o to poprosi?

Strzała uśmiechnął się, nieco zmieszany. Słyszał już wiele komplementów, jednak ten sprawił, że poczuł się... inaczej? Przeciągnął się.

-Powinniśmy już wracać, musisz odpocząć- pomógł jej wstać.

Ruszyli wolnym krokiem przez pokład. Chłopak pozwolił swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie. Wielokrotnie już zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę łączyło jego i Gwiazdkę. Czuł, że było to coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale nie potrafił tego uczucia nazwać, nie ważne, jak bardzo by się starał. Nie miał również najmniejszego pojęcia, czy jego towarzyszka czuła to samo do niego. Musiał się dowiedzieć, poznać prawdę.

Za wszelką cenę.

Nagle ktoś mocno pociągnął go za rękę, w ostatniej chwili ratując przed bardzo bliskim spotkaniem ze ścianą.

-Uważaj, następnym razem mogę nie zdążyć cię zatrzymać- usłyszał.

-Dzięki. Po raz kolejny ratujesz moją biedną głowę.

-Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi to zrekompensujesz.

-A jak miałbym to zrobić?- zobaczył, że to pytanie wytrąciło ją lekko z równowagi.

-Hmm... Mógłbyś mi kiedyś pozwolić dowiedzieć się więcej o sobie.

-Powiedz mi, co chciałabyś wiedzieć. Po naszej wcześniejszej rozmowie jestem gotów powiedzieć ci wszystko- natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. A jeśli zada właśnie TO pytanie?

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym niemalże niezauważalnie zarumieniła się.

-Czy ktoś ci się podoba?

-Y...

-Proszę cię o szczerość. To dla mnie bardzo ważne- wymamrotała, spuszczając wzrok. Strzała wziął głęboki wdech.

-Tak, ktoś mi się podoba. Nawet bardzo. Tylko nie mam pojęcia, czy ta osoba również mnie lubi. Usłyszałem, że jestem nieznośny.

-A mógłbyś... mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, kto to?

-Musisz zgadnąć.

Gwiazdka westchnęła cicho.

-Zgoda. To chłopak czy dziewczyna?

-A jak myślisz?

-Dziewczyna. Ile ma lat?

-Jest w naszym wieku. Spodziewałaś się czegoś innego?

-Bardzo zabawne. Czy ją znam?

-Tak.

-Jakiego koloru są jej włosy?

-Przypominają mi pewien kamień szlachetny- poczuł, że jego policzki czerwienią się coraz bardziej. Po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że stoi w cieniu.

-Czy to członek załogi?

-Tak.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by pójść do swojej kajuty. Strzała nie zrozumiał jej zachowania, dlatego chwycił ją za rękę.

-Czemu już idziesz?

-Dowiedziałam się wszystkiego, czego chciałam- mruknęła, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał neutralnie. Nie wyszło jej to zbytnio. Próbowała wyrwać dłoń z jego uścisku.

-Więc o kim mówiłem?

-Skoro oboje wiemy, to czemu się pytasz? Proszę cię, chcę już iść spać.

-Prosiłaś mnie o szczerość, to teraz ja zrobię to samo. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że myślimy o dwóch różnych osobach.

-Tak? To o kim myślałeś?- zarówno ona jak i on byli coraz bardziej zirytowani. W końcu Strzała nie mógł się powstrzymać i wykrzyknął szeptem:

-O tobie!

Gwiazdka znieruchomiała, jej oczy skierowane były na niego.

-Co powiedziałeś?

-Jestem w tobie zakochany od momentu, w którym się poznaliśmy. A ty?

-W tobie- szepnęła.

Chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie nieśmiało, wciąż trzymając jej dłoń w uścisku. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale po kilku chwilach wydusił z siebie jedną rzecz, której był pewien.

-Nareszcie czuję, że wiem o tobie wszystko.

-Ja nie.

-Czego nie wiesz?- spytał.

-Czy jest coś takiego, co chciałbyś teraz zrobić?

-Cóż, myślę, że jest.

-Co to?

W odpowiedzi jego wargi dotknęły jej, a wtedy cały świat przestał nagle mieć znaczenie. Nie liczyła się walka z Cyclonis, ratowanie Atmosii czy inne z ich zajęć.

Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz.


	8. Rozdział VII

Następnego wieczoru, Faja siedziała zamknięta w swojej kajucie, studiując mapy. Była to jednak jedynie wymówka - w rzeczywistości nie miała zamiaru ślęczeć kolejne kilka godzin nad stertą kart, poza tym nie mogła się w żaden sposób skupić. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to leżeć na łóżku, patrzeć się w sufit i rozmyślać.

Kiedy zeszłej nocy wyszła do kuchni, by się napić wody, zauważyła dwie postacie stojące na korytarzu. Najwyraźniej próbowały kłócić się, nie budząc reszty załogi. W oka mgnieniu zorientowała się, że byli to Strzała i Gwiazdka. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie poobserwować ich dłużej. W pewnej chwili purpurowłosa dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się, Faja przestraszyła się, że ją zauważono. Gdy więc lider Strom Hawks zatrzymał wojowniczkę, magini westchnęła z ulgą.

I wtedy zobaczyła coś, co sprawiło, że jej serce przeskoczyło parę uderzeń. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel, a zarazem sekretna miłość, pocałował Gwiazdkę, a ona, ku jej jeszcze większemu zszokowaniu, odwzajemniła pocałunek. W tej samej chwili Faja poczuła, że robi jej się słabo, dlatego pobiegła z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Rankiem udawała, że nic się nie stało.

Teraz jednak postanowiła pójść do garażu. Musiała ochłonąć gdzieś, gdzie nie było nikogo, a najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji było udanie się na "niezapowiedziany zwiad". Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę, starając się mijać z przyjaciółmi, szczególnie z dwoma Podniebnymi Rycerzami na statku. Nie mogła... _nie chciała _ich widzieć.

W kilka chwil dotarła na miejsce. Wskoczyła na swój helikopter i już miała włączyć silnik, gdy nagle coś usłyszała. Zaciekawiona, skierowała się ku źródle muzyki. Ku jej zdziwieniu, w schowku na materiały wybuchowe siedział... Piątak? Ze zwieszoną smętnie głową szarpał za struny ukochanej gitary. Wyglądał i grał tak smutno, że Faja się zaniepokoiła.

-Och, to ty. Chodź- zaprosił ją do środka, nie podnosząc wzroku. Zamknęła drzwi.

-Co tutaj robisz? I czemu nie grasz rocka?

-Po prostu... nie mam nastroju.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się naprawdę martwić. Skoro blondyn nie miał siły na swój ulubiony gatunek muzyczny, musiało się stać coś naprawdę poważnego.

-O co chodzi? Mnie możesz powiedzieć.

-Wdycham nad szczęściem niektórych osób. Dla mnie jest ono raczej nieosiągalne- brzmiało to bardzo podobnie do tego, co Faja właśnie myślała.

-W jakim sensie nieosiągalne?

Odłożył gitarę i utkwił swój wzrok w oknie. Jego twarz pozbawiona była wyrazu.

-Podejrzewam, że wiesz, co się dzieje na tym statku.

-No tak... ale co to ma do rzeczy?- dziewczyna zaczęła bać się, że Piątak wpadł na coś dziwnego.

-Wiem, co czujesz do Strzały.

-CO?!- niemalże wrzasnęła, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że nie chciała, by inni ją znaleźli. -Skąd ty to...

-Widziałem twoją reakcję wczoraj w nocy. Ja też tam byłem. Nie sądziłem, że radość jednego członka załogi będzie równała się smutkowi drugiego.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

-Ja również nie mam szczęścia w miłości. Żebyś wiedziała, ile razy próbowałem ją sobie wybić z głowy...- westchnął. Faja nagle uznała, że dostała za dużo wiadomości w jednej chwili.

-Chwileczkę! O czym ty...- zawiesiła głos, powoli układając sobie wszystko w głowie. Tymczasem Piątak dalej mówił.

-Podejrzewam, że uznasz to za głupie, i w ogóle, ale naprawdę starałem się coś z tym zrobić. Szczególnie, gdy ostatnio walczyliśmy. Zauważyłem, że w niektórych chwilach była... inna. Nie patrzyła na mnie, jak gdyby życzyła mi śmierci. Było to spojrzenie pełne zainteresowania i humoru...- nim zdążył zaczerpnąć tchu, Faja przerwała mu.

-O kim mówisz?- popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Myślałem, że wiesz.

-Nie, nie mam pojęcia. Powiesz mi? Wolę nie próbować zgadywać i później wstydzić się za swoją wypowiedź.

-Ale nie będziesz się śmiać?- przytaknęła. -Ja... zakochałem się w... Cyclonis.

Przez ułamek sekundy Faja myślała, że się przesłyszała. Ale widząc poważną minę chłopca, zrozumiała, że to nie jest nic dziwnego.

-Ona tylko wydaje się być tak zła jak jej babka. Kiedy ją widzę... robi mi się o wiele przyjemniej. Myślę przez cały czas, co by było, gdybyśmy nie byli wrogami. Może... może byłbym teraz na miejscu Strzały.

Zamilkli na moment.

-Może... gdybym wcześniej zrobiła cokolwiek, być może to nie ja stałabym wtedy jak wryta na korytarzu- szepnęła. Nigdy nie sądziła, że Piątak, ten zawsze wkurzający Piątak, mógł... myśleć. O czymś innym niż pizza, rock i strzelanie.

-Ale wiesz co? Nie powinniśmy być w żaden sposób zazdrośni.

-?

-Sama rozumiesz. Jeśli będziemy próbowali osiągnąć szczęście kosztem innych, to nikomu się nie uda. Tak naprawdę, to jedyne, co może teraz robić, to cierpliwie czekać na swoją dawkę szczęścia. Być może to trochę potrwa, ale wierzę, że nam też się uda.

W końcu Faja musiała się uśmiechnąć. Sam fakt, że był ktoś, kto rozumiał ją, poprawił jej nastrój. Musiała również przyznać, że blondyn miał stuprocentową rację.

-Nigdy nie sądziłam, że potrafisz być aż takim filozofem- powiedziała. Piątak zaśmiał się.

-Ja nie filozofuję w żaden sposób, od tego zbytnio boli głowa. Po prostu mówię to, o czym myślę. Powinnaś też tak robić. Tylko- ściszył głos -nie skarż się na mnie tak często. Robię, co mogę, żeby nikt na mnie nie narzekał- dziewczyna zachichotała.

-Jeśli nie będziesz mnie wkurzał, to dam ci spokój.

Nagle poczuli zapach kurczaka. Zaburczało im w brzuchu.

-Chyba powinniśmy już iść. Jestem głodny jak wilk, cały dzień tu siedziałem!

-Ale...- Faja zatrzymała się na chwilę -jak ja spojrzę im w oczy? Nie mogę przecież wszystkiego powiedzieć od tak!

-Niczego nie nauczyła cię ta rozmowa? Myślałem zawsze, że to ja mam zdobywać wiedzę od ciebie, a tu się okazuje, że jest na odwrót.

-Piątak! Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz?!- wycedziła, grożąc palcem. Druga ręka powędrowała do woreczka przy pasie.

-Skądże! Chodzi mi o to, żebyś starała się zachowywać jak zawsze, w międzyczasie szukając własnego szczęścia, a jeśli (odpukać) Strzale i Gwiazdce nie wyjdzie, to będziesz mogła spróbować znowu.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia i skierowali się ku kuchni.

-Dziękuję.

-Co?

-Powiedziałam, że dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Po raz pierwszy to ty mnie czegoś nauczyłeś- uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

-_Don't worry, be happy_. I tego się trzymajmy!

Wciąż się śmiejąc, poszli na kolację.


	9. Rozdział VIII

_Strzała_

-Pobudka, lenie śmierdzące! Ruchy!- usłyszałem w radiu wyjątkowo dziś piskliwy głos Keriana.

Jęknąłem, nakładając na uszy poduszkę. Nie znosiłem, gdy kapitan _Jaskółki_ robił nam takie numery, ale wiedziałem, że zawsze, gdy coś takiego się działo, miał on nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Nie mając zbytniego wyboru, podniosłem się z łóżka, ubrałem się i ruszyłem na mostek.

Ciekawiło mnie, co tym razem chciał nam przekazać Kerian. Ostatnio nie spieszyliśmy się ze śledzeniem Cyclonis, głównie ze względu na Gwiazdkę, która potrzebowała jeszcze czasu, by się zregenerować. O co mogło chodzić? Chyba nie chciał budził nas tylko po to, by poinformować nas o pogodzeniu z Islą? Oczywiście to byłaby bardzo dobra wiadomość, ale wątpiłem, że o tym właśnie będzie rozmowa.

Powitał mnie zapach gorącej kawy i, co ciekawe, moich ulubionych rogalików z malinami. Sięgnąłem po jeden i już miałem zatopić w nim zęby, gdy zza pleców dobiegł mnie czyjś głos.

-Aż tak ci się spieszy? Może byś poczekał na innych?- uśmiechnąłem się.

Stojąca za mną Gwiazdka mrugnęła do mnie, podając czerwony kubek z energetykiem. Widząc, jak łapczywie go piję, zaczęła się śmiać.

-Oj bo przestanę ci przygotowywać kawę. Będziesz pił razem ze mną i Fają zioła.

-Nie...- zrobiłem smutną minę. Wiedziałem, że zmięknie.

W chwilę później doszła pozostała część załogi, a także Kerian. Usiadł na wolnym krześle, z zadowoleniem przyglądając się śniadaniu przygotowanemu przez Gwiazdkę. Chwycił kawałek chleba, zanurzył go w miodzie i zaczął pałaszować.

-Co cię tu sprowadza, Kerianie? Obudziłeś nas o SZÓSTEJ RANO- powiedział Piątak, akcentując ostatnie słowa. Większość z nas nie należała do rannych ptaków.

-Wierzcie mi, ja również nie lubię się wcześnie budzić (obudziłem was o szóstej i narzekacie? Mnie obudzili o drugiej), ale przyzwyczaiłem się. Chciałem wam powiedzieć o zakłóceniach... Wygląda na to, że namierzyliśmy kogoś w szczelinie międzywymiarowej.

Musieliśmy wyglądać na mocno zaskoczonych, ponieważ twarz kapitana rozjaśnił szeroki od ucha do ucha uśmiech.

-Szkoda, że nie widzicie swoich min...- zachichotał, ale zaraz potem spoważniał. -Czasem między wymiarami (nie pytajcie mnie o nic więcej, ja jestem tylko od nawigowania i sterowania swoim statkiem) otwierają się wąskie przejścia. Isla zauważyła, że coś zakłócało pomiary, dlatego sprawdziła to magią. W tej szczelinie znajduje się, najprawdopodobniej od kilkunastu lat, około czterech osób.

-Chcecie, żebyśmy to sprawdzili- celowo wypowiedziałem do zdanie jako stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Kerian potaknął.

-Oczywiście z naszą pomocą. Gdy zbliżymy się do szczeliny i ją otworzymy, udacie się do środka i sprawdzicie, co jest grane. Więcej szczegółów dowiecie się niedługo. A teraz żegnam, muszę wrócić do łóżka- pożegnał się, po czym jednym susem znalazł się za drzwiami.

* * *

-Następnym razem wsadzę mu to radio głęboko do gardła- zagroził Piątak, kiedy kończyliśmy jeść śniadanie.

-Nie narzekaj, mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej teraz możesz w spokoju położyć się- przypomniała mu Faja. Blondyn wymamrotał jeszcze kilka uwag pod adresem Keriana, ale uspokoił się.

Gdy skończyliśmy posiłek, rzeczywiście poszliśmy spać. Przynajmniej reszta. Ja nie mogłem już zasnąć, nie tylko dlatego, że wypiłem wcześniej kawę.

A więc w szczelinie międzywymiarowej jest kilka osób. Jakim cudem się tam znalazły? Czy w ogóle żyją? Jak płynie tam czas? Czym są te szczeliny? Na czym polega ich wyjątkowość? Tysiące pytań kłębiło się w mojej głowie, sprawiając, że musiałem się przewietrzyć.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, ogrzewając swym światłem pokład. Wystarczyłoby tylko ułożyć się wygodnie z czymś chłodnym do picia i można byłoby się normalnie opalać. Zauważyłem, że Radarr rozciągnął się na barierce, wygrzewając futro. Pogłaskałem swojego drugiego pilota, na co on zamruczał w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

-Nie poszedłeś spać? Nie dziwię ci się, słońce zachęca do robienia innych rzeczy.

Do barierki podeszła Gwiazdka. W ręku trzymała tacę z sałatkami owocowymi. Ponieważ w jednej z miseczek przeważały maliny, nie omieszkałem się jej wziąć. Przekąska smakowała wybornie (podobnie jak wszystko, co przygotowywała fioletowłosa dziewczyna).

-Zastanawiają mnie te szczeliny. Wiesz może, o co chodzi?

-Faja wie na ten temat więcej, ale mogę cię w niego wprowadzić.

-Bardzo proszę.

-Szczeliny międzywymiarowe otwierają się niezwykle rzadko. Niekiedy zdarza się, że spadający człowiek lub cały statek wpadnie do niej. Największy problem jest z opuszczeniem szczeliny, która w środku wydaje się być próżnią. Jedynym wyjściem jest inny przesmyk. Oprócz tego czas płynie tam o wiele wolniej niż w naszym wymiarze; oznacza to, że jeśli tam upłynie godzina, w rzeczywistości może to być sto lat!

Zagwizdałem.

-Ciekawe. I oni chcą, żebyśmy tam poszli.

-Jeśli jakaś szczelina jest otwarta, czas upływa normalnie, dlatego też powinniśmy się pospieszyć. Nie wiadomo, kiedy może się zamknąć.

Dręczyło mnie jeszcze jedno pytanie, dlatego wypowiedziałem je na głos.

-A kim mogą być te uwięzione osoby?

-Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.

-Może to być każdy?

-W teorii tak. Liczysz, że znajdziemy tam kogoś, kto urodził się na przykład dwieście lat przed nami?- zaśmiałem się, przysuwając bliżej dziewczyny.

-Byłoby to niezwykle interesujące.

Od czasu naszego pierwszego pocałunku minął nieco ponad tydzień. W tym czasie staraliśmy się, by wszystko wyglądało normalnie, również dlatego, by załoga się nie rozpraszała ani nie denerwowała. Niestety za każdym razem, gdy Gwiazdka była w pobliżu, całą siłę woli przeznaczałem na powstrzymywanie się przed przytuleniem jej. Pachniała niczym krem z malinami...

-Strzała, powstrzymaj się trochę- wyszeptała dziewczyna, rumieniąc się.

Zamrugałem kilka razy, by zauważyć, że moja twarz zanurzona była w jej sięgających ramion jedwabistych, ametystowych włosach. Cofnąłem się gwałtownie i wpadłem na barierkę. Nie wypadłem za nią tylko dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili zostałem pociągnięty do przodu.

Stykaliśmy się nosami. Musiałem przyznać, że w tej sytuacji czułem się bardzo komfortowo.

-Skoro mamy troszkę czasu przed otrzymaniem słynnych "instrukcji", to może zrelaksujemy się trochę?- spytałem niewinnie, po czym musnąłem jej delikatne usta swoimi. Uśmiechnęła się.

Położyłem się na przyjemnie ciepłej blasze pokładu, dbając o to, by nie być bezpośrednio na słońcu. Gwiazdka oparła swoją głowę o moje ramię, traktując jako swego rodzaju poduszkę. Za moją posłużył Radarr, który postanowił przyciąć sobie drzemkę w naszym towarzystwie. Po jakimś czasie my również zasnęliśmy.

Chciałem, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.


End file.
